


Restless

by Squart



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tags to be added, Vlogger AU, raiting can change, slowburn?, weird and awkward boys try to talk to each other lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squart/pseuds/Squart
Summary: Caleb has trouble sleeping, Lawrence posts videos on youtube that calm Caleb down enough to sleep. He never thought the sweet and delicate looking person behind the camera would be the one to tear him apart form the inside out.He was ok with it.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so warning I'll prob have some weird gore smut stuff in the later chapters, and Vincent might make an appearance lMAO. Not sure where I'll take this fic so... sorry for that lol  
> I'm also worried about making lawrence too ooc so please if you have any feedback I'd love it ! Hope you enjoy!  
> (also more info on Caleb can be found on my toyhou.se; https://toyhou.se/2071432.caleb-finch )

It had always been a fight for Caleb to sleep, ever since he was little. Sleeping medication would help sometimes, but he still found it a hassle to so much as remember to take it. What he found recently, though, was that asmr videos where like magic. A whole plethora of them on YouTube, from normal to strange to chuthulu reading to you; he’d never run out, but even if he did he wouldn’t mind relistening to some old favorites. It was a godsend, he’d put in his earbuds and watch the videos on his phone, falling asleep easy with it in his hand and waking up refreshed. They calmed him down, made it so he didn’t really have to think - just listen and watch. It was almost like the videos were hypnotizing him into falling asleep. Whatever works though, right? That and cutting down on the energy drinks helped a bit, too.

Tonight was no exception. He’d put in his earbuds and open up YouTube, ready to find the perfect video to fall asleep to. There were so many it should’ve been an easy choice, but alas… tonight would be much harder than he thought. He just tapped on one video then kept tapping on the ones in the related collum, hoping he’d hit the right video soon, the one to give him tingles and knock him out like a light. Maybe he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight after all.

A few minutes went by, then a half hour turned into a whole one. He was restless, his body refusing to let him sleep until the right one came up. None of them were appealing to him, none of them giving him a peace of mind and helping him drift off. He was about to lose all hope and give up until he saw a thumbnail that peaked his interest, a dark forest with only a date and time for a title. He tapped it, curious - the video didn’t have many views despite it being up for about a week. No likes or dislikes, no comments, the channel had no profile picture and was named with what appeared to be the person’s name: Lawrence. Just Lawrence. But the video itself was rather compelling — 

It was dark, a flashlight illuminating wherever the camera pointed. Crunchy steps on the dirt, sounds of crickets, and the leaves rustling all rushed into his ears like a symphony as soon as he hit play. It was… soothing, relaxing,  _ calming _ . Calming enough for him to consider asmr. He kept watching, the person behind the camera he assumed to be Lawrence didn’t speak, just walked around silently, stopping occasionally to do a pan of the area or to pick something up. Sometimes he’d point his camera up to the moon, zoom in and then back out, continuing his night walk. All of it provided the kind of noise and visuals Caleb was craving, and he was surprised the video didn’t have more than a handful of views. He liked it and added it to a playlist, going into Lawrence’s channel to see what else there was, curious if all his videos were like this.

There was surprisingly a fair amount, all titles being dates and times like the last one, probably when they were recorded. It was a little weird, sure, but he shrugged it off. The internet was a weird place, afterall. He tapped another video, this one reaching around 20 minutes, and watched.

It seemed to be Lawrence just tending to his plants, his camera on a tripod of sorts, only showing his hands. Occasionally his body would come into shot, but never his head. Sometimes he’d walk around the camera to zoom in and show the plants in more detail before going back to tending to them. Watering them, feeling them, snipping at some of them. Caleb didn’t know what it was about these videos but they provided astounding white noise and gave him those tingles every asmr video talks about. He soon felt his eyelids grow heavier, and before finally dozing off he subscribed to Lawrence, already looking forward to watching more of his videos the next night.

* * *

It had been a log of sorts. Videos to remember the woods, to remember his plants. Videos to look back on and remember, to look when he couldn’t go. He never expected someone to actually watch them, and the fact they did made him extremely uncomfortable. Millions of videos on youtube and they chose to watch his, like his, subscribe to him for god’s sake. He never tagged them, never wrote in the description, only used dates and times as titles, how was he found?  It was a weird feeling, like being followed,  _ watched  _ in real time almost  - he didn’t like it. He felt followed around enough already, he really didn’t need more on his plate right now. 

He didn’t post for a while but continued to take videos of the woods, the plants, the decomposed animals he’d find on occasion, but never posted them. Not when someone was watching them, watching  _ him _ . Sure, he didn’t  _ have  _ to post them, but he just... Did. Not expecting a lot. Not expecting someone to  _ actively watch and like _ his videos. What were the chances their fates would become intertwined like this? He wanted to take a pair of scissors and cut the thread that connected them, but he couldn't; it was far too late at this point and that fact filled him with absolute dread. Of course, with enough effort he  _ could _ sever their ties, but it was a long and potentially messy process. He didn’t have the energy yet.

About roughly two weeks later Lawrence opened up youtube again, and was startled to see he had a notification. He stared at the icon, unsure if he wanted to open it yet or not. He didn’t.

Two more days…. He kept thinking about the notification. What was it? Was it the person who subscribed to him? Or maybe it was nothing. He brushed it off the best he could and went to work.

Another day goes by, his anxiety building up like a shaken soda can - about to explode.  _ Look look _ **_LOOK_ ** \- He shoved his laptop under his bed and slept worse than usual that night.

He’s able to manage half of the next day before yanking his laptop back out, opening it, and clicking the damned bell icon that did nothing but mock him for weeks - a comment,

 

“ **Caleb ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ commented on “6/2/20xx 23:42”** :

_ ive watched this video at least 5 times now to help me sleep!! I love ur videos, u always handle your plants with such care （*´▽｀*）!!! I can’t grow anything LOL, i hope u come back soon i miss u and ur vids!!!! _ “

 

Lawrence didn’t know what to say; he was truly shocked. Was this real? Maybe his one and only subscriber wasn’t … terrible. Not as terrible as he first thought, at least, but not great either. He hesitated, not knowing quite what to say. He must’ve sat staring at the screen for at least a half hour, completely at a loss for words. Too much kindness in this, why were they so friendly to him? All because he took shitty videos of plants. He shook his head and groaned, roughly gripping  a hand through his hair, uploading five more videos before going back to the comment and leaving a simple response;

 

_ “Thanks.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I've done my best to edit this but if you happen to find anything please don't hesitate to tell me! Also if you just wanna talk more or anything, my tumblr/twitter is squuart ! ;w; Reviews are greatly appreciated! sw e a t s someone pls help me write lawrence


End file.
